Dark Meets Light
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: Gregor hasn't felt himself since he left the Underland, but what he doesn't know is that his destiny is forever intertwined with the place he misses most.


**So I'm rewriting this story, formerly called the Call of Destiny. Hope you enjoy this new and improved version. Don't own the Underland Chronicles.**

Gregor lay on his bed, his hands clasped over his heart, pressing a picture into the fabric of his shirt. He was thinking of her, of all of them in that place. His shadow seemed to morph and form into that of a rat. The rat lunging, but Gregor made no move to stop it. Instead welcoming the thought of death. Then there she was kneeling there, covered in ash, blood dribbling from the sides of her mouth. She coughed and out came more blood pooling on the ground in front of her. She called for him, her voice raspy and desperate. He tried to reach her, to hold her and say that everything would be alright, but he couldn't. Her hands covered in blood, reached for him, calling him. She wheezed and more blood covered the ground. She called his name again, much weaker and then she was falling, falling into a pit of gawners, into crater's, into chasms, into a pool of blood. She lay there, her crown lopsided covered in not only her blood but that of Mareth, Howard, Vikus, Hazard, Boots, his mother, his father, Lizzie. His name seemed to fill the entire room, sung by the voices of not only the dead but of the living. Gregor collapsed to the ground, covering his ears, he screamed. An ugly ear shattering sound, joining that of the dead who too screamed. Gregor pulled the jeweled dagger from his belt, his hands trembled has the screams of the dead surrounded him, taunting him. He held the dagger before him watched as it plunged into his chest. The screams stopped and then she was there, no blood stained her face, the pain gone from her being. Her voice sounded like the sweet sound of the birds chirping in the spring. She extended her hand, offering it to him. Gregor took her hand without hesitation, she spoke his name softly and slowly got louder as she continued to lead him into the white mist. Gregor's mind raced with anticipation as she chanted his name.  
"Gregor get up this instant young man or you'll be late for your first day of school!" his mother's voice woke him. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Gregor sat up, he must have fallen back asleep. Thoughts of her swarmed him, he wanted to just feel her lips on his one more time. He dragged himself out of bed, and to his dresser where he had trouble getting dressed, thoughts of her kept running through his mind, everything reminded him of her. Gregor tied his laces and walked out into the living room where the table was set, a bowl of cereal waited for him. He wasn't hungry, but didn't want to seem impolite so he forced himself to sit and pick at his food. There was a knock at the door, but Gregor didn't make any attempt to answer it. The knocking grew louder and more incessant. Finally, Grace got up to answer the door. Waiting impatiently was Larry and Angelina. Gregor groaned.

"Dude where have you been!" Larry exclaimed.

"Yeah Gregor, people were saying that you disappeared. We were worried," Angelina said, resting a hand on his shoulder. Gregor slapped her arm away. He knew it was rude, but he felt letting Angelina do that somehow betrayed her. Never down or under would he betray her. Angelina seemed stunned by his reaction and withdrew. Larry too seemed afraid of him. Both their faces showed an overwhelming amount of fear and maybe a little pity. Anger burned in Gregor's chest as the ranger took over. "Am I a monster?" Gregor asked through clenched teeth.

Neither friend answered, just stood there, shocked. "N-no," Larry said, trembling.

"Liar!" Gregor roared, all of his anger released in that one word. Gregor got up from his chair causing it to tumble backwards. He was considered a monster, a freak. Tears started to flow down Gregor's cheeks. There was only one place in all the universe that would accept him, even worship him. He stormed out of the apartment, down the steps and onto the street. Blind with rage and longing Gregor started to run and his run quickly turned into a sprint as he entered the park. He slowed to a jog as he approached the rock, pulling a crowbar out of his jacket he easily heaved the rock aside. Tears splashed down his cheeks as he started to run down the stairs. Gregor tripped and slid down the last few steps to the bottom. He turned to see what was the cause of his fault when the cold metal of a dagger touched his throat. Gregor recognized this dagger, it was Solovet's. "Luxa," he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Is that you Overlander?" Luxa's voice sounded hopeful, though the dagger did not move from it's place on his neck.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Gregor answered a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Gregor!" the dagger dropped from her hand as she wrapped Gregor in a hug.

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head he whispered three words. "I've missed you."

"And you Overlander," Luxa responded a huge smile on her face as well.

"Gregor?!" Larry and Angelina came running down the stairs at full speed, only to stop and take a breath.

Luxa pulled away from Gregor, she was never big on public displays of affection unless of course it was to annoy Howard. "You didn't mention your friends Overlander." She shot him a glare though Gregor knew she could never stay mad at him for long.

"Why are here?" Gregor said, panic coursed through him.

"We wanted to apologize," Angelina said.

Larry nodded, "Yeah dude we were really not good back there." He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine, but you should really get going," Gregor pointed out. He suddenly realized Luxa had been silent this entire time. He looked down at her, "Are you ok."

"You should not have brought friends Gregor," was the only thing she said.

"Bravo your highness at least you managed not to mess up something," Ripred stepped out from a shallow cave hidden in the wall. "I see the Warrior as come to reclaim his Queen as well."

Gregor gritted his teeth, how long had the rat been there, "Ripred, you haven't changed a bit."

"Ah well, somethings never do change do they," the rat responded eyeing Gregor and Luxa. Gregor blushed at the meaning of Ripred's words.

There was a shriek and Gregor, Luxa and Ripred all turned to see Angelina and Larry standing against the wall, petrified with fear.


End file.
